Instant Star FanFic
by alexzj9
Summary: The beginning of Jude Harrison's singing life.
1. Chapter 1

Jude Harrison is a 15 year girl who was such a freak until she went on some cheesy Instant Star contest and won. At school she saw everybody like they saw a ghost. She was talking to her best friends, Kat Benton, and Jamie Andrews. They were talking about how it was so weird that everybody was looking at her weirdly. She looked at the book and saw a guy, not just any guy, it was Tom Quincy, from the most popular band in the old days. But still, people like him. " Is is it me or is that Tom Quincy" Jude asked. " Yes that is him Tommy Q, that freak." Jamie said. " Well, I think you're jealous cause he made some money in his own band." Jude said back. They were trying to fight eachother, but Kat screamed. " CUT IT OUT!" Tom Quincy came, stepped up to Jude and said. " You are Jude Harrison, right." " Yes." She answered. She was so excited to actually meet him. " I'm Tom Quincy you're new producer." " Wait, I'm a singer now and you are my producer" She asked " Yeah, that's right." In her mind she had swirls of happiness. Ever since then she acting like an annoying little brat, missing homework making Kat and Jamie do all the homework. And she got tired of Tommy so she kept calling Little Tommy Q, but he got mad and told her to shut up. While things going bad with her sister, Sadie Harrison who was 18, because she hated Jude ever since that contest, well everybody did except her parents, especially her dad, he was addicted to her so much. " Kat and Jamie got a little love going on, but they won't tell Jude because it might change how there friendship will be like. Then Kat and Jamie got caught kissing in front of Jude and she was really surprised that they were together then she started trying to steal Jamie from her and it worked, Kat and Jamie broke up. Jamie and Kat did not talk to Jude and they just looked at her as weirdly as the students except in a mean way. In the end Jamie decided to forgive Jude, but Kat did not. So she was told 1 day that Shay the rapper would come and Tommy would be his producer, she got angry then as the days went she fell in love with him and went on date with him. They kissed and they made a song together called Waste My Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude and Kat weren't going well, but Shay and Jude were going well. Jude was feeling bad that she broke Jamie and Kat up, so she kept trying to be friends again but she kept saying get lost in hell. But, Shay suddenly admitted that he was not interested in her anymore, she ran away from him and punched him in the face. And then he got interested in her again. Jude tried as much to be Kat's friend again and it did not work. Jude's 16th was coming soon and she was that Kat would come and Shay would come there in time. Kat came and forgave Jude, but still, Shay did not come. She was starting to cry, the party was starting, and then 2 seconds later she sees him. He said. " Oh, Jude I have a problem and I need to talk to you, now." " Okay." She answered. She came and right before he started to talk, there was Eden, 1 of the contestants from the Instant Star contest. She said. " Won't you talk to you girlfriend, Shaky." Jude couldn't even say any thing and just started running and Shay ran after her, but she kept running. Kat told Jude to be careful, that if you fall in love with a guy sometimes think you're just a notebook that they can play Frisbee with. Jude was happy with Kat and wanted to kill Eden and Shay. Then Eden said on the news that since Jude was such a loser that she thought of doing a duet with Jude, Jude got really angry. She decided to do the duet, on 1 condition, that Eden would say sorry to her for stealing Shay. Jude saw a new guy in the school named Chester, she showed him through the school. He could recognize her as the winner of the contest and then they kissed, ever since then they were girlfriend and boyfriend. Eden is Jude's mortal enemy ever. So, to prove to Shay that she got over him is to hang out with Chester. Jude did the duet with Eden, but still hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude was walking to school with Chester, Kat and Jamie. She saw Tommy and he said. " I don't know if I will be you're producer for your next album." " You come here at a great time with my friends and boyfriend and you bounce up here and say that to me." Jude said. When she got to school she went to class with Chester, he helped her with all the subjects they were going really well until he got a little mad her. " What were doing back there on our way to school, give him some slack, if it wasn't for him you would not have producer. Just forget this." She was really sad that he dumped her, she thought, this is another crappy relationship with a guy who dumps me. Kat said she knew it, that it was going to happen. She tried to be with him again, but he did not talk to her. So she said sorry to Tommy and told Chester about it, he told her to prove it and she went to Studio C, she saw a letter and it said:

Dear Jude,

I am not your producer anymore, your producer now is Darius Mills, you remember him. I know you are going to have a tuff time without me, but remember this, is that we will always remember eachother and someday we could meet eachother again Jude Harrison.

Love,

Tommy

P.S.

I miss you Jude Harrison and it would be nice to be you're producer again. Tell Chester that you said sorry.

Chester said sorry to Jude and they were back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude is missing Tommy so much, she was crying on her way to school luckily she had a boyfriend and 2 friends to cheer her up. 1 day she called and he answered. " Hello, who is this?" He asked. " This is Jude Harrison, red hair, you used to be my producer." Jude answered. " " Hey Jude, how's it going with Darius?" Tommy said. " Great, I had my first single, Match In A Box." She answered. " Hey, you want me to be your producer again, because me and Darius settled trade so do you want to." " YES!" " Okay see you later Jude." Tommy said. " Chester, he's going to be my producer again, it's great!" Chester told her that he knew it. Darius was not excited, because he actually wanted to be with Jude, but Jude was acting like animal, she was going to kill herself. Tommy did not come for a week, she was becoming sad then he called her and said he's going to take long. Jude ran away, and Chester went with her, in 2 days Chester and Jude were reported missing. They kept looking for Tommy, when heard the news about Jude and Chester he called the police to find them. Jude and Chester were gone for a month, then they finally found Tommy on there way back home. He was angry and when they got home they were grounded for a month, they were happy that were back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude was really ready for her summer tour until she was thinking of all the surprises that happened in the day. Jude woke up 1 day and noticed that she finished her first album and would be going on tour, but she did not know that there will be alot surprises that day. When she got dressed she went on her car that Tommy gave, before she even got in, Shay came and said. " Jude, I know that I broke your heart a month ago. But can you go on tour with me?" " Shay, do you understand what you did to me, you treated me like a notebook and now you want me to go on tour with you." Jude told him back. " Please Jude, can you do it?" " I'll think about it." And he was smiling. Jude was on her way to the airport, but she forgot her tickets. When she got home with Chester, they saw her parents doing it and she got her tickets, which were on the floor next to the door. She said bye to Kat, Jamie, her mom and dad and Sadie. She went to the airport with Chester and she did not know what she's going to do, go with Shay or not. Then she made her decision, that she is going on the tour with Shay and she kissed Chester and said. " Goodbye." And then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude was going on tour with Shay and she looked at him disgustedly. She remembered when they were together a month ago, she was remembering when he broke her heart. She was thinking about what was happening at home. " What's going on Jude, are you still mad at me for breaking your heart?" Shay asked. " No, I'm thinking about what is happening now at home." She actually was having a great time with Shay, it was like the old days, where they would play games and do there song and video together. Jamie and Kat went back together, but this secret will not be told until Jude is back. Chester, Jamie and Kat were sleeping a the Harrison's for the whole summer. Jude even forgot that she ever broke with Shay, they went to France and Italy, she was ready to do more songs to her album and Shay was being a good friend. Kat and Jamie were such a couple, they shared there textbooks that they used in there last school year and hooked up. Then Eden walks up to Chester and talks to him, but he knew who she was and he did not fall for trick that she used on Shay and then he kicked her in the face and said. " I'm Jude's boyfriend, so go to hell with your ugly-wrinkled face." Jude was going to her last place of the tour it was New York City, she was excited to go there in any way, she thought, maybe I should brake up with Chester and go to Shay again. As she thought about this she said in her mind, I couldn't brake up with Chester, he's really hot and he thinks that I'm hot. In New York she restaurants, malls and more. She was going to Time Square for her last place, she saw millions of fans, when she was done, she was finally going home, seeing her parents, her sister, her friends and her boyfriend. When she got home, she saw everbody was near her, she was happy to see them especially Chester, her boyfriend and he told her all about the Eden thing, she was happy.


End file.
